Watch Her Die
by Kaley Blair
Summary: How could he have let this happen? After all his careful, meticulous work. Examining all the evidence multiple times, reviewing every file, every case. Red John was always one step ahead. This time, he had Lisbon. His Lisbon. Kinda Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

How could he have let this happen? After all his careful, meticulous work. Examining all the evidence multiple times, reviewing every file, every case. Red John was always one step ahead. This time, he had Lisbon. His Lisbon.

Patrick paced the floor of the CBI bullpen. Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt all sat around a table, contemplating their next move. They had to do something. Patrick went over all the scenarios in his head, mainly focusing on the two extremes. Lisbon could be fine, simply being held hostage. Completely unharmed, physically. He could see her tied to a chair, sitting in a dark room, just waiting for help to arrive or the end to come. He tried not to think of her, alone and frightened. He could also imagine far worse. Finding her, killed in the all to familiar way Red John always killed.

He slammed his fists down on the table. Bringing the rest of the team back to reality with a jump.

Van Pelt recovered and said as gently as she could, "Jane you need to calm down. Getting all worked up isn't going to help anyone. The best thing we can do for Lisbon is to think everything through. We can't afford to make any rash decisions."

Patrick continued his pacing. He couldn't stand the waiting. This whole thing was his fault. He should have known that Red John would go after Lisbon. It was obvious, ever since the Lorelei incident that Red John was watching the two of them very closely. Red John had known about the feelings that Patrick and Teresa shared for each other before they had even truly talked about it.

Everything seemed to stop when the phone on the desk rang. Not a single one of them moved for a minute. Patrick even stopped his incessant pacing. They all looked at each other for a moment before lunging toward the desk. Patrick beat them all there, but couldn't bring himself to answer the phone. He didn't have to answer the phone to know who was calling.

Van Pelt reached forward and answered.

"Hello?"

"Give me Patrick Jane." the chilling voice commanded.

She obeyed and handed the phone to Patrick. He'd barely gotten the phone to his ear before the voice barked out more orders.

"Listen carefully. You're going to come see me Patrick. We're going to have a little chat. You're to come, unarmed and alone. You will come in through the back door, then take a left down the hallway. Walk straight until you come to a large room. You'll know it when you see it."

Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Okay. Where can I find you?"

He was told the address and the voice disappeared, leaving nothing but silence. All eyes were on him. He relayed the message to the others.

"We need backup. We can't take on Red John by ourselves." Rigsby said.

"We'll need to call in another team." Cho added.

Patrick put his head in his hands.

"You can bring all the people you want, you still all have to wait outside."

"You're not really going to go in there alone are you?" Van Pelt asked.

"I don't have any other choice. If I don't keep my word, Red John will kill her. We can't outsmart him this time. We'd risk to much."

"So it's decided then. You'll go in alone?" Rigsby questioned.

"Yes. I'll do as he says."


	2. Chapter 2

All the preparations had been made, the plan evaluated many times. They had no room for error. Everything had to go exactly as they'd planned. Gathered outside the location they'd been told to go to, they went over the plan one final time.

"And if you don't come out after two hours, we're coming in." Cho finished.

They all shook their head in agreement, Patrick reluctantly. He'd already tried to outsmart Red John once and failed. He knew he would have some kind of escape plan already figured out in case the whole thing went south. All eyes were on Patrick as he slowly opened the back door to the warehouse and stepped inside.

He shut the door behind him, a foul smell instantly filled his senses. He raised a hand to cover his nose. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness then set off. He proceeded to take a left and walk down the hallway, just as he had been told. The hallway opened to a large room. He now understood what the voice had meant when it had said, "you'll know it when you see it." The walls were covered in Red John's signature, that blood red smily face. The very sight sent a chill down his spine. Memories of finding his wife and child, brutally murdered flashed before him in his mind. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his head. By the time he heard the footsteps echoing around the room, it was already to late. With one quick swing, the object connected with Patrick's head, sending him plummeting to the floor.

He awoke, some unknown time later. It was impossible to tell day from night in a place like this. The back of his head throbbed, he tried to reach up to investigate the damage but found his hands were bound and he was tied to a chair. He took a quick look at his surroundings. He was still in the same room from what he could tell. He squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing in pain.

The familiar chilling voice came from his side.

"Hello Patrick."

If he could have, he would have jumped out of his chair. He spun his head towards the voice, already knowing what he would see. The only face he knew Red John as, that gruesome, hideous face. Red John took a step closer. Patrick clenched his fists and pulled against his bindings.

"How sweet of you to come save dear Teresa. You really thought you could save her? You couldn't even save your own wife and child."

Patrick couldn't even think of anything to say. Red John knew exactly what to say to leave him speechless.

"I offered you my friendship Patrick. You only had to do one simple little thing. Bring me her head. Now, instead of saving her you're going to watch her die."

"Please, don't hurt her. She's done nothing wrong. Kill me instead."

Red John turned as if he was actually considering the idea for a moment, then walked off into the shadows.

"I'll bring her here. I want you to watch the life drain from her eyes."

Red John's last words echoed off the walls. Patrick desperately tried to think of a way, any way to stop this whole thing. He clearly couldn't get out of the chair. He had already lost his wife and daughter. If he lost Lisbon too, there would be nothing left. She was going to die because he loved her. There wasn't anything he could do to stop any of it. All he could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A large crash rang out in the distance, pulling Patrick back to his sad reality. Upon further thought though, the noise had come from the opposite direction Red John had gone in. Then he remembered. The team. The plan was to come in after two hours. He really had been knocked out for a while then. He watched for them to appear. They came in stealthily. Watching over each others shoulders. It was Cho who first spotted Jane in the chair.

"Jane, where is he?" Cho whispered, loud enough so the sound wouldn't travel farther than Patrick.

Patrick nodded his head in the direction Red John had gone. "Wait where you are. He's coming back."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than footsteps echoed from the hallway. Red John walked in holding several knives, he set a few down then advanced toward Patrick. Patrick pressed his back to the chair as he approached with the knife. Red John held the knife to Patrick's throat, pressing lightly, not enough to draw blood. Patrick knew Red John delighted in seeing him so frightened, so helpless. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt cowered in the shadows of the hallway, trying their best to remain undetected.

"All this could have been prevented Patrick, if you had just accepted my friendship."

"I don't want your friendship. I want revenge." Patrick spat.

Red John took a step away, dragging the knife across Patrick's throat. It snagged on a spot of skin and blood trickled down his neck.

"Such a shame your friends feel the need to hide in my presence." Red John said, glancing toward the hallway where Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt hid before turning to run.

They stood up, Cho and Rigsby went after Red John and Grace ran to untie Patrick. Two of Red John's thugs emerged from the hallway, taking on Cho and Rigsby. Grace's fingers fumbled over the well tied knots in the bindings before reaching for one of the knives on the floor. She carefully cut Patrick free. He stood, rubbing the spots on his wrists.

With both of Red John's men knocked out, Cho and Rigsby set off after Red John again.

"We have to find Lisbon." Patrick said.

He took off down the hallway, Grace trailing behind.

"Lisbon!" He shouted as he ran down the hallway. He shouted every couple of doors that they passed. Waiting to hear something, anything. He and Grace stopped running to catch their breath. They walked into another large room with three different ways to go.

"Lisbon!" He shouted again.

This time he heard her. The sound came from off to the left. A hoarse cry. He looked at Grace, who released a heavy sigh of relief. She was at least alive. Now all they had to do was find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the CBI, Jane watched as the medical team got Lisbon all cleaned up. She winced every time they began cleaning a new cut. Jane hated to see her in such a state. He should have been there to protect her. They finished dressing all of her wounds and did one final check over before releasing her. She got up from her chair and walked over to Jane. He took her hand tenderly as she approached.

"Are you okay?" He asked, knowing it would not be the last time today that she answered that question.

"Physically yes, mentally, getting there. It all happened so fast. One minute I was walking down the street and the next thing I knew I woke up in that warehouse. Red John came in and threatened me, but said he wouldn't kill me until you got there."

"I'm sorry, this whole thing is my fault. I should have put your safety before my feelings."  
"Jane I-"

They were interrupted by someone shouting some distance down the hallway.

"They've caught him!"

They both turned their attention in the direction of the shout. A group of people had gathered by the door. Jane looked at Lisbon and they headed to join the growing crowd. Patrick strained to see as the back up team they had walked in holding a man by his arms. Patrick knew who'd been caught. The man still wore his mask, hiding his face from the crowd. Patrick wished they'd taken it off. He knew if they had there would be no way Red John would make it through this crowd alive, even guarded by all these people.

Lisbon pulled at Patrick's arm.

"Let's go, I have paperwork to fill out. We can come back later."

She tugged at his arm again and Patrick reluctantly walked beside her, back towards their area of the building. He wanted to stay, wanted to see Red John's face. He wanted his revenge. First for his wife and child and now for what he'd done to Lisbon. Everyone knew Red John was his. He would get his chance.

Lisbon walked into her office and attempted to shut the door behind her, Jane pushed it open with ease and flopped down on her couch.

"You don't have to be in here."

"Oh, don't be silly Teresa, I'm not letting you out of my sight until that man is dead." He said, half jokingly.

He couldn't afford to leave her now. He was positive that someone at the CBI had been helping Red John get inside information. Now that Red John was in CBI custody, they had to be more careful than ever. He was not going to let Red John get away now. Or get to Lisbon.

He awoke with a start. Lisbon removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Jane, they're gonna let us talk to him. He's agreed to speak with us."

Patrick ran a hand through his hair and stretched before getting up from the couch. He rubbed his eyes and pulled firmly on the door handle. He'd always waited for this moment. At this time, he had the upper hand. Red John was not in control. For security reasons, only his team had been allowed access to Red John.

As they neared the room he was being kept in, Patrick could feel his heart beating in his ears. Was this man really who he said he was? Was he really Red John? Or was he a fake like the others? Something inside him told him this was the real thing. After all his years of wondering, Patrick would finally know who Red John was.

Lisbon pulled the door aside and she and Patrick stepped inside. They watched as Cho did the interrogation. Much to Patrick's dismay, Red John still wore his horrible mask. They had honored Red John's wishes, that he was allowed to keep it on for the time being.

After the interview was completed, Cho came in and talked with Lisbon for a few brief minutes, their conversation hushed. Patrick stood with his arms crossed over his chest. All these years he had wanted to kill the man who had taken the lives of his wife, child and so many others. He didn't know when he would get the chance, but he would make sure it happened. While the others had their backs turned, Patrick still watched him intently. Red John reached up and slowly pulled his mask free.

**Author's note: I might have this be the last chapter. Sorry! I might add another Red John's identity is revealed (if it ever is.) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
